Hawkman
Hawkman was one of the first superheroes in the 1940's. He has traditionally been a member of the Justice Society of America. He served as Chairman for many years. Since then there has been a Hawkman at various times, it is believed that the current Hawkman is at least the third person to use the persona. The first Hawkman and Hawkgirl protected Midway City. Since then Hawkman relocated and became protector of St. Roch, Louisiana off and on. The current Hawkman and Hawkgirl have seemed to continue with this tradition. He is also currently a member of the Justice League. Carter Hall is believed to be the grandson of 1940's archeologist that discovered the final resting place of Ancient Egyptian Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara. Carter Hall III is the museum curator at the St. Roch Museum of History. He is married to Shiera Hall. Background Prince Khnum-Khufu was alive during the reign of Ramses the 2nd in Ancient Egypt. The Prince Khufu ruled a portion outlaying lands of the Old Kingdom as regent for his cousin the Pharaoh. At Khufu's side was his wife, the Princess Chay-Ara; his advisor, the sorcerer Nabu; his champion, Teth-Adam; and his high priest, Hath-Seth. Early in Khufu's reign a space ship from Thanagar crashes in his kingdom. The sole survivor spoke the word Nth metal with her dying breath. The Nth metal was used to create weapons, armor, and many devices once it's other worldly powers were discovered. The prince and Chay-Ara even learned to use the metal to fly. Khufu ushered in a gold time of learning and new freedom with the help of his wife and his inner circle of advisors with the use of the Nth metal and Thanagaran technology. Though jealousy crept into Hath-Seth's heart and he wanted the powers all for his own. Leading a coup, Hath-Seth murder Khufu and Chay-Ara with a ceremonial dagger made of Nth metal and forever cursed the three of them throughout eternity. The Nth metal dagger altered the trio's souls causing Khufu and Chay-Ara to be reincarnated seek each other out only to be murdered once more by a reincarnated Hoth-Set . Throughout time Khufu has been reborn again only to play out the tragedy again with his lover Chay-Ara to be born again with no previous knowledge of who he was. He's lived throughout the world and different era of time in thousands of lives. Khufu has been Brian Kent, the Silent Knight during King Arthur's reign. Chay-Ara was Lady Celia Penbrook his courtly love. He was Captain John Smith that saved Jamestown and Virginia Colony. During the 19th century he rode the old West as Hannibal Hawk, the Night Hawk. With Chay-Ara as the red headed Cinnamon, they rode the old west dispensing justice. They hung Gentleman Jack Caddock, a highway man that assaulted Cinnamon. In the process causing Caddock to become Gentleman Ghost never to rest until the pair die a final time. In the early 20th century he was a pinkerton detective named James Wright to only find his true love Shelia Carr and a hint of his real self before Hath Set murdered him. In the 1940's an archeologist named Carter Hall, Khufu's latest incarnation, becomes obsessed with locating and excavating the grave of Prince Khufu. During the dig Carter comes into contact with the Nth metal dagger used to murder him and Chay-Ara all those lifetimes ago. He falls unconscious and has visions of his first life as Prince Khufu, including his and Chay-Ara's murder. As the dig continues the visions become coming frequently and more vivid. Carter begins to question his own sanity as he often see's a red headed woman as Chay-Ara and the curator of the Midway City museum as Hath-Set. Carter returns to Midway City, believing that he needed a rest that the heat and excitement were the causes of the episodes. In Midway City, Carter continues to have his visions and worse he seemed to clash with the museum curator, Dr. Anton Hastor. Before the excavation Carter had seen the curator as something of a mentor. After storming out of the museum with an argument with Hastor, Carter comes face to face with a beautiful red head that was the spitting image of Chay-Ara in his visions. The woman turned out to be Shiera Saunders, a fellow archeologist doing research at the museum to prepare for another dig. The two could be said to fall in love at first sight and begin a whirl wind romance over the next few weeks. Dr. Hastor, the re-incarnation of Hath-Set and conscious of his former life, realizes that Carter and Shiera are the reborn Khufu and Chay-Ara plans for their murders. Hath-Set kidnapped Shiera and made plans to sacrifice her on an Egyptian alter, leaving a trail for Carter to follow. As Carter followed to the trail to rescue Shiera, he for reason unknown to him at the time armed himself with ceremonial armor and weapons of Prince Khufu. Arriving in time to rescue Shiera, Carter fought with Dr. Hastor that all his visions were true. He was Prince Khufu reborn and Shiera was Chay-Ara. Hath-Set defeated and Shiera saved. The villain escaped into the night. Carter had wings and a harness fashioned and became fighting crime as Hawkman. Hawkman would continue to fight crime through out the 1940's often with the costume crime fighters of the time. Although Shiera would be his greatest alley at first as herself then later in her own costume as Hawkgirl. The Hawks would join the Justice Society of America with Carter serving as chairman for many years. They would marry and forever at each other's side. They would return to Egypt to finish Carter's dig uncovering their greatest possessions including the crashed ship and the claw of Horus. The Hall's would have a son named Hector and help raise Northwind, the eye of Ra, their god son. Hector would try to become a hero like his parents but a curse form Hath-Set would set him down a path to destroy the world. Northwind actions would lead Hector to be redeemed but lost to the Dreaming. Hawkgirl would fall in the line of action, at Hath-Set's hand. Carter would relocate to St.Roch and become the southern city's protector and curator of its museum. When the JSA would be locked in an endless cycle of Ragnorok, Carter was with them. Carter was in a continuous cycle of dying and reborn to fight in the place of the Norse gods until freed in the modern era. During the events referred to as Zero Hour, the JSA fought Extant. The villain aged and killed many of the team including wiping Hawkman out of existence. Carter believing to have ended the curse went to his final resting place with Shiera. It was not to be, as a Thangarian priest used an ritual to summon a Thangarian hero to fight the demon, Onimar-Synn. The hero that arose from the pool was not who they expected but a reborn Carter Hall with the memories of all his previous lives and an understanding of Thanagar society, culture, and technology. Carter would contact the JSA and together they defeated Onimar-Synn. Carter then return to Earth with the JSA. Shiera would not wait to be reincarnated to be with Carter and return through Kendra Saunders. Kendra would not remember being Shiera and began to have visions. She though chose to become Hawkgirl. Unfortunately for Carter, Kendra would reject him in the beginning. The pair not seeing eye to eye though he knew she was his Chay-Ara. Time would go past and Kendra found herself in love with Carter. The pair would begin to be Hawkman and Hawkgirl again but it was completely new. When they Rann Thanagar war broke out, the pair played a vital role in ceasing the hostilities. Carter chose to remain on planet to foster the fragile peace. Kendra returned to protect their home in St. Roch. While Carter was away, Hath-Set killed Kendra. Carter returned to mourn Kendra's death. It was a rough mourning as Carter shunned his friends in favor of his grief. His rage unleashed on the criminal element unable to find Hath-Set. In the end, Carter decided he would not rest until he was reunited with his eternal love, one way or the other. He turned to the practices of the mystical arts as a hero, and only Dr. Occult agreed to assist him. In a ceremony involving the dagger that Hath-Set wield all those life times ago, Hawkman was reunited with his lost love Hawkgirl, though not Kendra but Shiera. Personality Carter Hall is a complex man. He is at the same time a thoughtful learned scholar and a brutish, brash, warrior. He is dark and brooding, although he does enjoy a good laugh from time to time. A man with a commanding presence, he almost takes over a room as he steps into it. Like many of the other heroes he is royalty and it marks his bearing. He is most definitely a man looking to the past. He believes in hard work and respecting others as long as he himself is respected. A man conservative in his views he isn't afraid to share them and stand up for them. That much more he's willing to fight for them. He's loyal to his friends and lethal to his foes. That doesn't mean he is above fighting with his friend or his holding a grudge. He will always come to his friend's aid. Then he will go on continuing to considering them damn fools. This all changes when it comes to Shiera. She is the the love of his life, and he will do anything for her and to protect her. To disrespect her is to earn his ire, to harm her is to earn his wrath. He loves her and treats her gently and tenderly. She ignites a fire and passion in him that other only see when he is at war. As a traditional man, he considers her his partner and his lover but as he is the husband and she is the wife, he is to be obeyed. This leads to many arguments as they are both hot headed and stubborn. The other heroes often whisper it's insane to come between the hawks. Logs First Player's Logs *(SFH: 2011-07-28 - Sea Monster Attacks) *2011-07-31 - Flash and Substance - Flash and Hawkman stop Gentleman Ghost's late night shopping spree at the Flash Museum. *(SFH: 2011-08-23 - A New Hero in San Francisco) *2012-03-02 - Super Bar Fight - The Rumble at Rays - Starfire, Zinda, Huntress, and Hawkman investigate the scene of the Red K drugging... and wind up fighting a killer robot for their lives! *2012-03-03 - Crossing Paths With The Other Hawk - After Kendra met Shiera, she sought to flee St. Roch. Before she can, here comes Carter. Things are learned. *2012-03-11 - The Real Thing - Ready to go out for the kill, Carter stops Hawkgirl from making a terrible mistake over Kendra. *2012-03-13 - Hawkman aka Dr Phil - Not! - Hawkman and Starfire discuss Kara after she quits being 'Supergirl' *2012-04-02 - Return To St. Roch - Spurred by the Batman encounter, Kendra seeks out the Halls to talk about important things. By the end of it, Kendra and Shiera have a tense conversation and the seeds of a path for Kendra are planted. *2012-04-28 - Two Hawkgirls Are Better Than One - Hath-Set captures the Hawks. Kendra gets her wings. Violence ensues. *2012-05-03 - Cutscene: Hawks Have A Baby?! - The Hawks finally agree to give Kendra her wings. *2012-05-06 - A Midair Chat - Kendra takes to the air for the first time as Redtail and ends up speaking with Hawkman about recent events. *2012-05-09 - Mongul Mania - It's a battle royale at the Palladium Gardens when Cheetah attacks Wonder Woman, while Mongul comes Earthside to attack Supergirl. Hawkman, Slobo, and Guy round out the slamfest! *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Angry Birds - A hapstance meeting in Wonderland brings forth all forms of strife and an unclear future. *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes - The One Yahweh looks upon the world to witness a raging Lucifier Morningstar, a lying Satan, and of course the heroes that help piece the world back together again. NPC'ed Logs *2012-10-05 - Invader Skrull: Womb Raider - Booster Gold turns out to be a Skrull Impostor, as a Skrull computer virus invades the Watchtower's core system, including the Womb! Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:St. Roch Category:DC Available